


Someday

by z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z/pseuds/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z
Summary: What if Sharon had gotten the Assistant Chief position? What sort of changes would she make to improve the LAPD and do the seas of change extend her personal life as well? Is she ready to take the next step in her relationship with Andy now that they're living together, or are there too many changes swirling around them at the moment to add another one into the mix?





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this fic was inspired by a prompt sent to me by annastasia1224, whose fic request was, Sharon becomes deputy (assistant) chief and her first decision as such is…surprising. Also, the beginning of this fic is sort of a prologue of sorts to what comes after the first line break. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Major Crime or any of its characters, but if I did this may or may not have happened after the events of 5x11 and Taylor’s death.

The fact that one of Sharon’s first decisions as the new assistant chief of the LAPD was to promote Provenza into her vacated position as Captain of Major Crimes was no surprise to anyone. It was richly deserved and her second in command had earned the promotion more than a few times over. 

However, what had been more surprising was when Sharon had moved Andy to a captainship in Robbery/Homicide. The current captain was retiring in a few weeks and Andy had years of previous experience working in that division himself. Both Sharon and the higher ups agreed that Andy was the perfect choice to fill the position.

Of course, the decision did raise a few eyebrows among some of the more gossiping types within the LAPD, which Sharon expected. There would even be those more petty people who’d lost out on scoring that promotion who might even say that it was a conflict of interest or that Andy had only gotten the job because of who he was sleeping with.

Both Sharon and Andy had thick enough skin to weather such gossip and rumors though and both of them knew each other well enough to know the decision was made both on merit and with the consultation of other higher ranking LAPD officials. 

So, the rumor mill could say what they wanted. It didn’t mean that what people said about or to them weren’t offensive or in some cases, borderline slanderous. It simply meant that it wasn’t on their radar in terms of things to worry about at the moment. Especially with all of the imminent professional changes about to happen in their lives. A lot was happening and the tides of change were definitely sweeping through the LAPD.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was about a week before their respective promotions were officially slated to take effect, but Sharon and Andy had both been working super hard to prepare for their new positions.

One night on the way home from work, Andy asked Sharon, “Wanna go to the beach?”

“What?” Sharon asked him confusedly.

“Do you wanna go to the beach? We’ve been so busy the last few weeks with all this promotion stuff that we haven’t had much time for us,” Andy pointed out as he stroked the top of Sharon’s hand with his thumb.

“We really, haven’t. Let’s do it, but on one condition,” said Sharon.

“What’s that?” asked Andy.

“We pick up take out Thai food after,” answered Sharon.

“Deal,” replied Andy.

“I’m sorry if I’ve been neglecting you and our relationship the past few weeks,” Sharon told Andy.

“Oh my goodness, Sharon. No! That’s not what I meant at all, babe. I just thought it would be nice to have a little mini date tonight,” Andy told her.

“I know you didn’t mean it like that, Andy. It’s just we’ve been so busy the past few weeks and it’s natural that nurturing our relationship wasn’t exactly at the top of our priority lists lately,” Sharon pointed out.

“Well, it is tonight,” Andy told her.

“I’ve noticed,” replied Sharon as she smiled at Andy and squeezed his hand three times to tell him that she loves him and he squeezes her hand back four times to say he loves her too.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once they make it to the beach, Sharon & Andy remove their shoes and leave them on the floor of Andy’s Charger before getting out of the car and making their way towards the beach.

Once their feet hit the sand, Andy reaches for Sharon’s hand as she laces her fingers with his as they begin walking down the beach a bit.

“So, how are you really feeling about becoming deputy chief?” Andy asked her seriously.

“I’m excited about the promotion part and being one of the first women to achieve that rank, but the job is by no means something I want to be doing forever,” Sharon told him.

“You should be proud of yourself, Sharon. It’s a major accomplishment. I know at least one person who is super proud of you,” Andy told her.

“Yeah. It’s just all the politics that come along with the position that I’m not looking forward to as much. I mean, can I deal with it? Yeah. Do I really wanna go back to dealing with interdepartmental politics? Not really,” Sharon pointed out.

“Sounds like you’ve been hanging out with me too much,” joked Andy.

Sharon smiled at Andy’s comment before she said, “I wouldn’t get too ahead of yourself. Being a Captain requires its fair share of politics too.”

“Yeah, but I’ve learned from the best about how to deal with that sort of stuff efficiently,” Andy told her.

“I’m not sure if I’m the best at it, but I’m certainly one of the more efficient ones at it,” said Sharon.

“Damn right,” replied Andy.

“What about us when all of this takes effect? How are we gonna make time for each other when it gets crazy?” Sharon asked a bit worriedly.

“Just like this. It won’t always be this crazy, but when it is, we both make a real effort to see each other and spend time with each other outside of work,” Andy reassured her.

That sounds good in theory and I trust you a hundred percent to keep that commitment, but sometimes life can get really crazy and we’ll come home some days and just be utterly exhausted from the day,” Sharon pointed out.

“Yeah, but no matter what, we’ll be falling asleep next to each other pretty much every night unless my team gets rolled out on a case in the middle of the night. I mean, the only other next step we could take would be getting married,” mentioned Andy.

“Whoa! Where did that come from?” Sharon asked him surprisedly.

“What? It’s the logical next step. I mean we do already live together,” Andy pointed out.

“So, is this you asking?” Sharon questioned.

“No! Of course not! If I was asking you to marry me, you’d definitely know it. I’m not just gonna slip it into conversation as a means of asking you. That’s totally lame,” replied Andy.

“Okay. Sorry, I just sorta freaked out a little when you said that,” Sharon told him.

“It’s alright, babe. I get it. I sort of sprang that one on you without meaning to. While we’re on the subject though, what would you think about us getting married someday?”

“I’m not quite sure. I’m definitely open to the idea of us someday getting married. I’m just not quite sure I’m at that place right now. Plus, with everything else being so chaotic right now with all the professional changes we’re both going through. Someday though, I’d definitely love to marry you. That much I do know,” admitted Sharon.

“Someday,” uttered Andy wondrously as he looked at Sharon in awe.

“Someday,” repeated Sharon as she smiled up at Andy before their lips connected in a deep kiss.


End file.
